


That Unwanted Animal

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Like Weird, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Future Fic I Guess?, I Too Have Questions, M/M, Non canon compliant, None Of Them Will Be Answered, Sex, You May Have Questions, but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: It's a cold night, and there's a scratching at the door.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	That Unwanted Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I present this to you with no explanation

It was a strange night, a cold wind blowing from the north, though the open window. It rustled the curtains, made the candles tremble. One of them went out, a thin line of smoke curling towards the ceiling.

Remus slipped out of bed, his bare feet silent on the wooden floor.

"Leave it," Sirius asked softly, and Remus stopped with his hand on the window frame. 

Sirius liked the wind, liked the whispers it carried from the north. On nights like these he imagined he heard the voices of the people he had lost, carried from the afterlife on the back of the cold wind.

Remus hesitated by the window, moonlight spilling through the curtains and bouncing off his bare skin.

"Leave it," Sirius asked again, softer.

Sometimes Remus would humour him and his peculiarities, but his patience was growing short of late.

"Not tonight," he said, and closed the window, flicked the latch.

He walked over to the candle, struck a match and pressed it to the wick.

Sirius watched as the candle tipped, as the flame licked up the curtains and across the room.

Remus slipped back into bed and the vision was gone.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked, and Sirius leaned up to kiss him in assent.

Remus kissed him deeper, resting his hands on Sirius's hips, waiting. Just waiting.

Sirius kissed him for a while, staying chaste, gentle. He knew Remus would accept  _ no _ , would accept  _ not tonight _ .

He  _ wanted _ , though.

He kissed Remus and then pulled a little way away to read the unspoken question in his husband's face.

"Yes," he said gently, shifting into Remus's lap.

"I love you," Remus whispered, and Sirius kissed him again, trying not to see the lie in his eyes.

Sirius didn't know how long it had been a lie, but it was. Maybe it had always been a lie. Maybe they had both changed.

Remus pressed him into the furs of their bed, coaxed soft noises from his throat. Sirius had never been loud.

Even this had changed, somehow. Remus was gentle still, but there was a hardness to his actions, to everything he did.

He gripped Sirius's shoulders tight and held him close to his chest. Sirius could hear every noise he made, but there was something else. A scratching at the far-off door of the castle. Something that wanted to get in.

Sirius ignored it, pressed himself closer to Remus and felt Remus's fingernails digging into his skin.

The curtains rustled, another candle going out, and Remus's eyes looked almost black in the dark.

"Be good to me," Sirius breathed, and Remus pulled away a little.

"What?" he asked, soft as anything.

The scratching got louder.

"Nothing," Sirius said, and felt the wind ruffle his hair. "Nothing."

Remus accepted that answer, pulled him close again. Sirius listened to him, to the sounds he made, the soft gasps and moans spilling from his mouth, leaned against his chest and listened to the silence, to the heartbeat that should be there, but wasn't.

The room was not quiet, but the silence was far too loud.

Sirius nuzzled his face into Remus's shoulder and bit down, wanting to drown out that infernal scratching.

Sex was always the same between them, but tonight there was a scratching at the door, and the wind curling around the bed, whispering anger, whispering change, whispering for Sirius to throw a glass at the wall just to hear it shatter.

He bit down again and Remus retaliated by fisting a hand in his hair, pulling hard enough to make Sirius's eyes water, and he cried out, tipping his head back, letting his voice echo off the walls and letting his voice go hoarse and-

And he heard the door splinter, even over his own voice, but he could see in Remus's dark eyes that he heard nothing.

It wasn't gentle anymore, suddenly. Remus was pulling in his hair and leaving marks on his neck, but gentle had always been Remus's idea, his careful plans and gentle hands and Sirius had … had thrown his plans to the wind and listened to the whispers.

The glass fell, and the shattering sounded like ice, and the north wind sang in Sirius's blood and he cried out.

The scratching was closer now, claws on stone, wolfish claws, far too close to the door and still Remus heard nothing.

Sirius was on his back now, pressed deep into the furs, and all he heard was scratching, all he felt were teeth on his chest, over his heart, the heart which belonged to Remus, which had always belonged to Remus, and the wolf was so close now.

The north wind was still howling outside the window and inside their voices were mingling together, with the voice of the wolf outside the door and inside Sirius's head and he closed his eyes for a moment to cry out to the gods for everything and nothing.

But the gods of his childhood were nothing but twisted stories and the only god here was staring down at him with burning eyes, their skin pressed together.

The scratching was at the door now, the wolf so close as to be inside, and the old stories said that to love a god was to fall from the sky, but if Remus was a god then Sirius was a willing sacrifice, and if they fell…

If they fell they would fall together.

And the door caved in and the wolf was in the room, almost filling it, claws and teeth and white fur, but the candles were still lit and Sirius cried out, sobbed as the creature burned.

"Be good to me," he begged, and Remus pulled away a little to look down at him, flames reflected in his dark eyes. "Be good to me."

And Remus leaned down to kiss his forehead, lips like fire against Sirius's skin, and he said-

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I will freely admit (here, at the end) that this was written about two of my OCs and then i said 'hey this works for wolfstar' and did a find-and-replace for the names
> 
> i feel no shame
> 
> (Also go listen to that unwanted animal its a bop)


End file.
